Rosas
by HarukoU
Summary: En un día de estos en que suelo pensar: 'Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado'. Nos hemos cruzado has decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado. /Song-fic/


_Me vicié a esta canción, entonces decidí hacer un song-fic con ella :)_

**Disclaimer:** Deidara le pertenece a Itachi; dudas aclararlas con Kishimoto-sama.

**Pareja: **ItaDei.**  
**

**!: **-Toda la trama va muy rápido; pero todo es por seguirle el hilo a la canción

- Canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh - Rosas.

- Mención de SasoDei (Muy Leve).

- Deidara's POV.

* * *

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar_ " _hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",_ _nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,_ _a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado. _

Si...Hoy me había propuesto no pensar en Itachi Uchiha. Pero, un momento, si había pensado eso era por que...Mierda! Ya estaba pensando en _él._ Terminé de vestirme y salí como de costumbre al instituto con una cara de _porque-a-mi_ y la mochila en un solo hombro.

-Hola, Dei!- Sasori se dirigía hacia a mi y me saludó con un abrazo.-Mira quién está en la puerta, tontorrón.

Mi mirada viajó a la entrada del centro educativo y ahí estaba _él._ Con su pelo perfectamente despeinado, ojeras bajo los ojos y un cigarro en los labios.

-Quién fuera cigarro...!- A mis palabras en tono quejoso, Sasori se rió y me picó la mejilla.

A primera hora del lunes teníamos artesanía, bien por esa parte. Empezamos a cruzar la entrada y le miré disimuladamente -vale, vale, no tan disimuladamente-. Para mi sorpresa, _el_ me estaba mirando; creo que ese día abrí los ojos más que mi profesor de Lengua y Literatura, que los tenía salidos como una vaca. Itachi me sonrió encantadoramente y le dio la ultima calada a su cigarro, tirándolo elegantemente y dirigiéndose a su clase.

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí_, _resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio._ _Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_ _que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos._

-Le gustas...- Sasori alcanzaba de una de las estanterías la marioneta empezada que tenía que terminar ese día.- Y le gustas mucho, mucho.

-¿Pero que dices? Tu estas mal amigo...¿Que te has fumado?

-Te recuerdo, que soy el mejor amigo de su hermano, pedazo de anormal.

-Bueno,-puse morritos y cara de perro regañado- tan anormal no seré si tu dices que le gusto.

-Idiota. No vayas diciéndolo por ahí, ¿vale?

-_Yeah!_

Y no cabía de la felicidad. Ese día fue la mejor clase de artesanía; Sasori y yo unimos nuestras fuerzas y terminamos su marioneta, rellenándola arcillas explosivas por dentro y dejando a la profesora con la boca abierta y un diez para cada uno cuando explotó en añicos de madera. Realmente precioso. Cuando salíamos de clase, me tropecé -más bien un roce brusco- con alguien. Me di la vuelta, Itachi me miraba divertido.

-Yo...esto...yo...Ita...Itachi...Lo...lo siento mucho!- Sonrojadísimo y con un Sasori a mi lado con una mano en la cara apenas fui capaz de articular esas palabras. Itachi se rió: Oh Dios mío, qué risa.

-Me gustaría descubrir, si para todo también dices mi nombre así.- Y siguió por el pasillo, dejándome con mi amigo pelirrojo partiéndose el culo de la risa y las miradas de las locas admiradoras casi aniquilándome.

¿_Así_? ¿Como que _así_? Lo que yo acababa de comprobar, es que por lo menos, si que le gustaba un poquito.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_ _a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,_ _porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas_ _que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así._ _Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_ _imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_ _donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_ _la esperanza dice "quieto, hoy quizás sí..."_

Así pasó la semana, llena de exámenes y de risas de Sasori diciéndome: _te lo dije_. También llena de situaciones embarazosas y sueños con el no muy puros. Es que Itachi me vuelve loco. Muy, muy loco. Tanto que hice que Sasori averiguara que iba a hacer el irresistible moreno ese fin de semana.

- Veras, la familia Uchiha se va de paseo a un pueblo cercano; Sasuke e Itachi se quedan.

-¿Pero es que ellos no son la familia?

-Me refiero a los mayores, hombre.-Me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Aw, estúpido, eso duele.-Le miré mal, con enojo fingido y esperando mas información.

Me contó que Itachi iba a quedarse por nuestro pueblo. Genial. Así le iba a poder ver. Cuando llegó la tarde del sábado salí de mi casa. Hacía mucho frió y el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado, así como me gustaba a mi. Sin nada planeado me senté en una de las bancas que estaban enfrente de la fuente de la plaza y miré a la nada, arrepintiéndome por no haberme traído a Sasori aunque fuera para desaburrirme un poco. Empecé a soñar despierto cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia caían en mi cara; soñaba que estaba en un campo, triste y solo, con espinas de rosas azules oscuras clavándose en mis dedos. Itachi aparecía enfrente de mi, con sus ojos completamente negros como el campo y en su camisa había una rosa igual a las que yo tenia en las manos.

-¿Que haces aquí, Deidara?-Esa voz...Esa voz me saco de mi pesadilla. Yo al parecer era el único idiota que se duerme en medio de una plaza, ya con una tormenta bastante avanzada.

-Yo...Estaba...- Negó con la cabeza. Las gotas de lluvia delineaban su perfecto rostro y se escurrían traviesas por su cabello. Esa tarde me llevó a su casa. Me dejó una toalla para que me secara, fue muy amable. Pero todo era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. La tormenta seguía y seguía. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

- Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche- Pronunció las palabras mirando a la derrepente interesante mesa que estaba enfrente nuestro.

-¿Y Sasuke?

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Qué dice el?

-¿Qué va a decir? Bah! Si ese esta ahí con su novio en la habitación desde que se fueron nuestros padres.- Puso una cara de asco al empezar a imaginarse las escenas y yo solo me pude sonrojar.

-Vale, me quedo. El sonrió. Con una sonrisa que yo nunca había visto en sus hermosos y provocativos labios. Estábamos en el sofá del salón de su gran y lujosa casa y el seguía mirando la mesa. Joder...En esos momentos quise ser mesa. Yo por mi parte no podía apartar mi mirada de el; pero derrepente giró la cabeza hacia a mi y como un relámpago rompió la distancia que había entre nosotros y me besó, de forma suave y tocó con su lengua un poco la comisura de mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso. Era irresistible. Yo abrí mi boca un un suspiro y le tomé de ambos lados de la cabeza, agarrando su pelo y dejando que su deliciosa lengua recorriera toda mi boca.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol_ _me pediste que te diera un beso._ _Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,_ _qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Los placeres violentos conllevan a consecuencias violentas. Sexo violento fue lo que Itachi me dio toda la noche. Le deje conocer como era mi voz cuando gemía su nombre; el me dejó probar cada rincón de su sudoroso y tembloroso cuerpo, que era tan suave, tan delicado y a la vez tan fuerte. Terminé encima de el con el cabello pegado a la espalda y a la cara, y en su pecho se podía notar la respiración agitada.

-Dame un beso.-Me dijo con esa voz tan sexy, que yo sabia que pedía algo más.

-Hmmm...Vale...-Y le besé, escuchando como su hermano se quejaba desde la otra habitación por el ruido. Primero nuestras risas, luego suspiros. Después mas gemidos y gritos, hasta el amanecer.

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,_ _un placer coincidir en esta vida._ _Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,_ _y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías._

Solo un polvo. Eso es lo que mi memoria me dice cada día para hacer que mi corazón tenga más ganas de morir. Yo siento que cada vez va más lento, todo gracias a él. Me duele pronunciar su nombre, me duele que para él haya significado solo un polvo. Aveces mi amigo me regaña, diciéndome que parezco una adolescente desconsolada que se queda atascada a la primera de cambio. Pero lo que mas me duele es tener que verle la cara cada día a Itachi; ver como conquista a su nueva presa, ver como la presa cede y cae en sus brazos. No es justo.

_Y es que empiezo a pensar_ _que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero._ _Y es que empiezo a sospechar_ _que los demás son sólo para olvidar..._

-¿Sasori?

-¿Si?

-¿Crees que _él_ piensa en _mi_?

-Sinceramente...

-Sinceramente.

-Pues, que quieres que te diga, Dei. El es como un puto gigoló que ni se acuerda del nombre de sus clientes.

-...

-Pero creo que de ti sí.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por que eres especial. Eres el más hermoso de todos.

* * *

_Seeeh...DeiDei es el más hermoso de todos *U* Reviews? :3_


End file.
